


You Better Run

by Hot4Haught



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mention of Wynonna, Nicole to the rescue, One Shot, Overprotective Wynonna, Waverly centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 05:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12646836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hot4Haught/pseuds/Hot4Haught
Summary: Waverly thinks she can take down the revenants by herself. She puts herself in a dangerous situation that she may not be able to escape.





	You Better Run

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to the whole "fan fiction" business, so please leave me a comment and let me know if I should continue writing these!

     Waverly's heart was beating so fast she swore it was about to explode. She didn't know how long she could keep running. Her breaths were getting shorter and shorter as she swung her head around, trying to catch a glimpse of the men chasing her. There was no one in sight, and she hoped she had outrun them. Taking one last look back, she continued to run, but didn't see what was ahead of her in time. Before she knew what was happening, she was tumbling hard and fast down a steep incline. Waverly must have hit her head, because everything became blurry, and what little light there was refracted into a million blinding beams that set her eyes on fire. After what seemed like forever, she came to a stop, slamming her leg against a hard surface. Desperately trying to catch her breath, she clung to her leg tightly, sure that it was broken. "This is just perfect." Waverly thought to herself as she bit her lip, attempting to suppress screams of pain as she tried to get up. With a gasp, her legs buckled and gave out beneath her, causing her to fall flat on her back. Waverly knew she was in trouble. The revenants couldn't be too far behind, though she wasn't certain how far she had fallen.

     Waverly found it impossible to think clearly, and could barely keep her eyes open. If there was one thing she knew, it was that she mustn't drift off to sleep after sustaining a head injury. She focused all her concentration on staying awake. She spent what seemed like hours staring at a dimly lit branch that swayed steadily above her. The cold night air seemed to whisper, urging her to get up. Waverly continued to lie there, and she began to feel hopeless. She thought she could take on the revenants by herself, and prove to Wynonna that she didn't always need her protection. Waverly was strong and she could take care of herself, and she knew that. But, this was more than she could handle. She should have told someone where she was going, or even better...asked for help. Waverly had never been good at asking for help. For a long time, she had no one to ask, no one who would care...until she met Nicole. "Oh god! Nicole!" she thought, remembering that she had made dinner plans with the officer. She had no clue what time it was, but the pitch blackness of her surroundings suggested that it was far too late to be alone in the woods. Waverly lied there, motionless for a moment, as she tried to wrap her head around the danger of her situation. Everything was still a bit hazy, and it felt as though Waverly was destined to lie there forever.

     The chilling night breeze carefully pushed her towards the wakeful realization that she needed to get out of there. No one knew where she was, and no one was coming to save her. Once again, Waverly had only herself to rely on. Taking a deep and shaky breath, Waverly began to sit up, her body igniting with torturous sparks that threatened to push her back down. But, Waverly didn't give up. She reached out into the darkness, looking for some sort of support. Her hands found the large and rough exterior of a nearby tree, and she dragged herself slowly and painfully until she was better aligned with the safe stability it offered. Pausing for a moment to rest, Waverly tried her best to stay positive. She was going to get out of there. She had to. With another deep breath, she managed to stand upright, having no control over the tears that were now streaming down her face. The pain threatened to take what little consciousness she had left. Waverly gritted her teeth and took a shaky step forward. The pain was unbearable, but she kept pushing forward. Reaching out into the blackness again, Waverly struggled to find support as she took step after step. She became grateful for the freezing air, which had numbed her body, significantly lessening the pain. Minutes passed...followed by hours...and Waverly didn't seem to be getting anywhere. She couldn't see and she had no idea where she was going. She'd been in dangerous situations before, but she had never felt so lost and alone.

     The sound of footsteps broke the silence. They were close. Waverly held her breath, sure that the revenants had found her. She shut her eyes and dismissed the fear that was creeping up on her. She had to run. She opened her eyes, and with a surge of energy, she ran as hard and as fast as she could. She was stumbling clumsily, but Waverly knew she couldn't give up. Try as she might, she couldn't keep it up. She was too weak. Coming to a slow halt, she realized she was out in the open. There was no coverage...no protection. There was no escaping this. The footsteps grew closer, and Waverly prepared herself for what was to come. A shadowy figure slowly emerged from the darkness, and in a last effort Waverly yelled out, "I'm armed!" The figure began running towards her now, shouting something that she couldn't quite make out. Waverly could barely see past the tears clouding her eyes. Suddenly, strong arms grabbed her and she pushed and punched as hard as she could, trying desperately to get free. She soon realized that her attacker wasn't fighting back, but rather, they were shouting at her repeatedly. "Waverly stop! It's okay! It's me! Waverly, it's me!" Waverly stopped fighting and soft hands grasped her face. "Look at me." Waverly looked up to find familiar brown eyes. Nicole. Finally, Waverly knew that she was safe. "You found me..." she said as she began to fall forward. Nicole caught her and brought her gently to the ground. Her Waverly was safe now.

     Waverly opened her eyes, shutting them quickly when the brightness of the room was too much. She opened her eyes again slowly, and as they adjusted she saw that she was in a hospital. Her left leg was in a bulky white cast and she had small bandages up and down her arms and right leg. She felt a tightness on her head and reached up to find another bandage. "Well, this is sexy..." she thought to herself. Then she saw Nicole. The officer had clearly never left her side. She had pulled a chair up to the bed and was fast asleep, leaning on the side of the mattress, gripping Waverly's hand as though she'd never let it go again. Waverly smiled as she ran her free hand through her girlfriend's messy hair. Nicole stirred slightly and opened her eyes to meet Waverly's. "Hey baby" she said quietly, "How are you feeling?" "I feel sexy." Waverly said with a laugh. Nicole shook her head as she looked over her girlfriend with concern. "You really had me worried...I knew something was wrong when you didn't show up for dinner. What were you thinking?" Waverly shrugged her shoulders in response and tried her best to explain her plan to destroy the revenants and save Purgatory from her family's curse. Nicole couldn't help but smile. Her girlfriend was foolish...but brave.

     Feeling better now that Waverly was awake and talking, Nicole got up to get them some food from downstairs. She left a gentle kiss on Waverly's forehead and was almost out the door when she heard Waverly call her name softly. Nicole turned around to look at her. "How did you find me?" Waverly asked. Nicole was silent for a moment as she took a few steps closer to the bed. "Waverly, you are brave and you take risks and I love you for that. I have never met a more extraordinary bad-ass." Waverly blinked inquisitively as her question hadn't been answered. She narrowed her eyes, noticing that her girlfriend was definitely hiding something. Nicole noticed her change in demeanor and continued to speak. "Listen Waverly...you know I can't lie to you, so please don't tell Wynonna that I told you." "Told me what?" Waverly inquired suspiciously. "WYNONNA'S BEEN TRACKING YOUR PHONE SINCE LAST MONTH!" Nicole blurted as she ran from the hospital room. Waverly glared at the space where Nicole had been, trying to process what she had just been told. After a minute, Waverly sat back, thinking of how lucky her sister was that she didn't have two good legs.

 


End file.
